Jamil
Jamil (ジャミル, Jamiru) was the Slave Owner of Morgiana and Goltas. Jamil was the Chief of Qishan. He was the main antagonist of the Dungeon Arc. Appearance Jamil is an average height slim man. He has tan skin with dark brown hair; black in the anime, that reaches to his shoulders. He wears a cloth around his hair. He has thin eyebrows and green eyes; purple in the anime. He wears a dark-blue jacket with gold colored trims and white on the inside, underneath the jacket, he wears a white robe over a purple shirt. He also wears black shoes. Personality Jamil was a very cruel and arrogant person. He thought of himself as a King Candidate and disrespected everyone else. He also took a lot of pleasure in torturing Morgiana. He was also shown as very cowardly, when he was defeated by Alibaba Saluja in battle and starting calling Morgiana and Goltas for help. History Jamil was taught to be arrogant since young. He was also taught to hurt his Slaves for them to obey him. He was also taught swordplay. The last things that his teacher told him was that in 10 years, he would meet a person who will help him become the king, which later turns out to be a Magi. Plot Dungeon Arc Jamil is working in his office when Budel rushes in to tells him about Morgiana being set free. Jamil tells him that he already knows, as Morgiana had already came and told him. He then seems curious to go catch Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja. When he hears that Aladdin and Alibaba went into the Dungeon, Amon, Jamil decides to go in too. When his men ask why, he tells them that he is not satisfied with what he has and that he wants more. He then takes Morgiana and Goltas, and heads into the Dungeon. After entering the Dungeon, Jamil and his group catch up to Aladdin and Alibaba. He then gets on one knee and greets the sleeping Aladdin, calling him Magi. He orders Goltas to pick up Aladdin and they continue into the Dungeon. When Alibaba tries to get some answers, Jamil has Goltas kill him. Jamil shocked when Alibaba subdues Goltas. He then congratulates Alibaba and stabs Goltas for being useless. He has Alibaba stay be his side to get him through the Dungeon the rest of the Dungeon. When they get close to a door way, Jamil is amazed at how it looks. He sees some of the Toran Language and wonders what it is, which Alibaba tells him. When he tries to translate it, he gets it wrong. When Alibaba translates it correctly, Jamil stabs him. After continuing more, he orders Alibaba pass through first and find the traps. Alibaba almost got past the trap when he fell in a ditch. After Jamil gets past the trap, he praises Morgiana for detecting the trapdoor. When Aladdin wakes up, he introduces himself to him and informs him of what he does. He then introduces his slaves Morgiana and Goltas to Aladdin. When asks where Alibaba is, he tells him that Alibaba is fine. Aladdin gives Jamil a face of accusation behind his back. When they reach a three way fork, Jamil deliberates whether to take Goltas or Morgiana with him. In the end, he chooses Goltas, and leaves Morgiana with Aladdin. Down the route Jamil chooses, he runs into a horde of monsters (a different kind of the originally shown Slime). When Morgiana came to tell him about Aladdin's and the previously thought deceased, Alibaba's, escape, he gets angry. He thinks that Alibaba tricked him (which he actually did by not fully translating the Toran text). He then escapes and heads to where Aladdin and Alibaba are. After reaching them in the Treasure Room, he engages Alibaba is a sword fight. He thinks that he can easily beat Alibaba and torture him for not knowing his place. He is then easily out matched by Alibaba. He orders Morgiana to save him. Alibaba thinks that he will have time before she comes, but she is already in the air trying to kick his head. When Alibaba tries to get Morgiana to join his side, Morgiana pretends she about to shake his hand. She instead grabs his hand and slams him into a pillar. Jamil starts to kick Alibaba and calls him names. Jamil gives Morgiana his sword and orders her to kill him. She seems hesitant, but as she is about to do it, Aladdin had somehow broke off everything of the sword but the hilt from far away. When Aladdin asks for his flute, Jamil refuses to give it to him. When Aladdin unleashes his power (Magoi), he remembers what his teacher had told him; that in 10 years, in a Dungeon, a boy would appear and make him King. He then realizes that Aladdin is the one who will help him become King. Morgiana then starts to kick him, but when her shackles and Aladdin's Wand meet, Aladdin fires off some Magoi at her. The attack misses, but it destroys an object behind her. This only furthered Jamil's suspicions of Aladdin being a Magi. He then orders Morgiana to attack Aladdin. He then informs Aladdin that he can't win against Morgiana, as she is a Fanalis. He is shocked when Aladdin effortlessly beat Morgiana and holds her up on a pillar with his Magoi. He gives Aladdin back his flute. He explains to Aladdin that this wasn't how their encounter was supposed to go. He explains that he was waiting for Aladdin all this time, and that on this day, Aladdin was supposed to choose him to become King. Jamil says that's why he worked so hard; took the place of his insipid parents, used people, enacted laws, and raised his fortunes. Jamil claims he's a capable man and he's amazing. He says Aladdin has to choose him to be King. Aladdin says he doesn't know what that is, but he couldn't think of anyone less deserving than Jamil. Jamil looks crushed. When Amon, the Djinn of the Dungeon comes out, he asks who wants to be King. Amon asks if its Jamil who wants to be King, but soon realizes that Jamil's vessel is black as night and reeks of a sham, so it couldn't be him. Jamil pees himself and falls unconscious. When the Dungeon is collapsing, Goltas picks him up and walks with him deeper in the Dungeon. He then wakes up and wonders what is going on, asking wheres Morginana. When he looks up, he sees her leaving out of the Dungeon. He then dies as the Dungeon collapses. Abilities Skilled Swordsman :He demonstrated some sword skills. When he was in Amon's Dungeon, he fought Alibaba. He must have been at least moderately talented with the sword, since he was able to last against Alibaba for a while, even though Alibaba was trained in swordsmanship in Balbadd's Royal Palace. Relationships Morgiana Jamil was Morgiana's master. Working under him, he instilled fear into her everyday . So much that in fact, that she is so scared to let him die. Goltas Jamil was Goltas's master. He mostly used Goltas to do him dirty work, like killing someone. Trivia *In Arabic, Jamil (جميل‎) means beautiful. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Qishan